Tears of a Fox
by NaruOnepiece
Summary: What if Naruto moved in with the Uchiha's will he find love with Mikoto or will he help them in the konoha invasion. This is my first fanfiction everybody please no flames and R&R so I can be a better writer. This chapter is just a sneak peak of what is to come the story will be much longer :D.
1. Chapter 1

**Tears of a Fox**

"Why do you hurt me." A small boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes said.

"WHY YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU DEMON." "But I never killed anybody please stop it hurts so much." The mobs of villagers kept beating the boy picking him up a throwing him on the ground. Then a crow masked ANBU came killed every last of the villagers picked up the small boy and shunshined him to the hokage's office.

**IN THE HOKAGE OFFICE**

The third Hokage was sitting in his desk doing his papper work until he seen a shunshin a crow masked ANBU with a brutally beaten boy in his hands. He shot up and ran to his side and started to heal him with the little medical ninjutsu he had. "Why have you not taken him to the hospital Itachi." The crow masked ANBU removed his mask he was a tall man with black hair going to his neck in a ponytail. " I wanted to Hokage-sama but i knew they would not treat him and leave him to die."

*Sigh* "I suppose you are right I will have dog take him to the hospital and watch over him dog please come out." A tall man over a little Itachi's hight came to the floor "hai Hokage-sama" "Please take little Naruto-kun to the hospital and make sure you watch over him until he recovers i dont want anybody trying anything funny" as he said that he grab Naruto a shunshined to the hospital. The hokage sat back down on his seat and lit up his pipe "so how many villagers tried to kill him Itachi" he asked " I did not count I was to concerned about Naruto, please sir let kaa-san take him him or Tsume-san I can not watch this any longer the villagers are blind they cant tell the difference between the contaner and the demon."

The Hokage to a long puff of his pipe and signed " I agree with you Itachi but its the council they wont let him be adopted"

" I am not talking about adoption I know that much but when I say take him in I mean he can stay as our permenant guest if you know what I mean" the Hokage smirked at this and nodded his head then Itachi shunshined back to his patrol and could not wait to tell his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**At The Hospital**

"ugh, where am I" Naruto sat up and looked around the room. " Hmm lets see smell of needles and death white every where yep im in the hospital."

"Dont worry Naruto you will get out of here soon enough." Itachi came into the room without his ANBU gear on and next to him was his best friend Sasuke Uchiha little brother of Itachi.

"ITACHI-niisan SASUKE-niisan!" The little blond boy yelled from the bed. " I thought you had your ninja duties you had to atend to Itachi-nii and I thought you were going to train Sasuke when you were done."

Sasuke ran to the bed and gave his best friend a high five " How are you feeling naruto?" "Im alright my ribs still hurt a bit im ill be fine" he flashed his friend a smile. "Thats great Naruto Itachi said. "Say Naruto I wanted to talk to you about something I think you will like what I have to say and Sasuke and I canceled the training to come and see you."

Naruto felt joy going through his body "so what is it you have to tell me Itachi-nii?" Itachi had a wide smiled on his face "well I was wondering if you wanted to move in with us so you would be more safe." Sasuke perked his head up at this and said "really Itachi-nii Naruto- nii can move in with us come on Naruto please come we can train to be ninjas together." Naruto was shocked at the request but he felt a sting of tears at the corners of his eyes and looked at Itachi and smiled "is it really okay if i move in with you guys but wont I get in trouble with your mother."

"I alreayd talked to kaa-san about it she is happy to let you move in with us it will be more fun with you around I can help you train along with Sasuke." Itachi said Naruto quickly and loudly said yes repeatedly Sasuke could not help but smile at his friend. "Naruto let the nurse check you so you can get out of here and pack all of your stuff ok."

The nurse came in and checked all of Naruto bandages and injurys and gave him the ok to leave.

**In The Streets**

Naruto was walking down the path to his house thinking of all the fun he will have with Sasuke and Itachi. Like always the villagers were giving the usual glares but Naruto ignored them. He was too excited to pay attention. Finally Naruto made it to his apartment and sigh at the new griffti on his walls but soon realized he will never have to worry about the paintings again and about break in's.

As Naruto opened his door he seen a familiar face and smiled "how are you jij."

Sarutobi smiled at him "im doing fine Naruto-kun say I heared you are moving in with Mikoto and her family that is great."

"Yea I cant wait to move in and Itachi-nii is going to help me learn to be a ninja when i finally enter the academy with Sasuke-nii" Naruto started to grab a suitcase but when he opened his closet all of his stuff was gone he checked his bathroom cabnits and everything was gone when he was about to panic the old hokage said "are you looking for these naruto-kun."

Naruto turned around and all of his stuff came out of a scroll. "What the heck how did you do that, that was amazing."

"Its a sealing technique it allows you to store stuff easier like you just seen me do it really comes in handy."

Naruto was amazed by the technique "will you teach me that old man." Naruto looked at the old hokage with pleading eyes. Sarutobi chuckled at him and said "in do time naruto you still have another year into you go into the academy what is the rush." "But I want to get a head start before all the others I want to be strong like you and Itachi can you teach me it one day" Sarutobi smiled at naruto and said "fine I will but you have to train hard if you ever want to take my hat." He laughed at the small joke "I better get back to my duties bye naruto-kun" He sealed up naruto's item and left the house.

The little blond boy was making sure he didnt forget anything and left the house himself walking down the street to the Uchiha compound.

**At The Uchiha Compund **

Itachi was waiting outside for Naruto to show up.

"Sorry I am late I was talking with the hokage Itachi-nii" Itachi looked to his left and smiled at the person he was waiting for "it is alright Naruto-kun i understand now lets go get you settled and eat dinner tomorrow I will show you around the compound sound good."

Naruto nodded and they both went inside. Naruto was amazed at the size of the rooms in the house one room easily took up the whole space in his apartment. "Naruto-nii chan you are here!" Sasuke came running to his friend and gave him a warm smile and and high five "Naruto-nii we will be roomates we already got a bed for you in my room."

"Is that who I think it is" a women came from the other room she was a 32 year old women with hair darker than the night sky going down half way to her back with onyx eyes**. (A/N: I think they are onyx sorry if I am wrong)** her figured was thin and round. She ran to Naruto and gave him a hug with Naruto's face planted between her chest. Naruto could not help but blush at her how could he not she was hot.

"Hello Naruto I am Mikoto Uchiha the mother of Sasuke and Itachi I am glad that you decided to move in with us." She flashed him a smile "dinner will be ready in a minuet let Sasuke show you the the room welcome home naruto." Naruto felt so much joy and warmth in his chest all of his pain and suffering gone just like that and replaced by happiness.

Naruto and Sasuke headed to there room as Sasuke opened the door naruto could only stare in awe at the room it had a balcony and its own bathroom. Naruto went to his bed that was located next to Sasuke's he opened his scroll and all of his stuff flew onto the bed. "Cool how did you do that naruto-nii?" Naruto looked at him and said "Hokage-jiji did it for me I dont know how to do it yet but once I do know I will teach it to you." When Naruto was putting his stuff away he and Sasuke heard.

"Boy's dinner is ready, come down" Mikoto yelled from the kitchen.

"Ready to go eat Naruto-nii" Sasuke asked "ill meet you down stairs sasuke you go on without me." As Sasuke left Naruto sat down on the bed warm tears drifted down his face remembering all that happened in his life to being alone being beaten and worrying what to do next but those feelings left as he is thinking about the future and what is to come.

Naruto left the room walking down the hall until he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw a man at adverge hight with dark brown-ish hair going down to the end of his neck. He had on a blue kimono on."So you are Naruto I presume, my name is Fugaku I am the father of Sasuke and Itachi" Naruto gave a shy nod Fugaku sensed alot of chakra withing him and thought he could be of use for his plans. "Tell me naruto what do you fight for what do you want to protect" Fugaku asked him.

"I-I dont know" Naruto was a little weary of him "hmph" was all Fugaku could say as he walked away. The little blond boy made his way downstairs and poked his head to the door to the dining room and found everyone eating. Mikoto looked up and smiled she patted the seat next to her and said "you know naruto you live here now you dont have to be shy" a wild blush grew on naruto's face he walked over to the seat and they ate in silence. Naruto was sneaking peaks at Mikoto and admiring her beauty Mikoto saw this and could not help but smirk with a tint of pink on her cheecks.

They have finally finished eating and Naruto and Sasuke were in the bathroom brushing there teeth to get ready for bed. "Good night Naruto-nii" "good night Sasuke-nii" they both said Naruto feel asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
